mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Orbis Terrarum Map Game
The game takes place in 476 right after the fall of the Western Roman Empire, and with the rise of the Germanic kingdoms in the remains of the Roman Empire. 'Basic Rules' *You can freely choose your country, and choose how it's going to be, of course, without leading this too far from the plausible. *You can't get ahead the time (Feudalism, the discovery of America, Industrial Revolution, Liberalism, etc). *You must be realistic with the resources on your nations (no gold in Anatolia for the Byzantines). *Give some importance to the history inside each nation. *When you are conquering land outside the known world for that era you are colonizing and each colony means slower expansion rate. *game will be archived every 15 years/turns *'Rules' 'Mods' 10 mods please #'Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' #'Inferal (talk) 02:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC)' 'General Map' News Feed Happy new year, people Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Nations Italisized ''= Disorganized tribes/city-states 'Europe' Northern Europe *Aileach -- *Connaught -- --Baconton (talk) 23:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *Thumond -- *Munster 10:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) *Laigin -- *Oriel -- *Ulaid -- *Dyfed -- *Ceredigion -- *Gwynedd -- Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 00:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) *Kent -- (Essex Vassal) --Rdv65 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Middlesex (Regia) -- *Essex (London) -- --Rdv65 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Dumnonia -- *Dál Riata --Inferal (talk) 13:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Southern Europe *Suevic Kingdom of Lusitania -- *Vandal Kingdom of Tarracona *Silingi Kingdom of Emerita-UglyTurtle *Visigothic Kingdom of Aquitaine -- *Ostrogothic Genoa -- *Republic of Venice -- *Roman Empire -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Basques -- Western Europe *Armorican-- *Gaelic Empire -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Burgundian Kingdom of Nicaea *Kingdom of the Ripuarian Franks -- *Kingdom of Salian Franks (Franks)-- *Frisians (In union with the Saxons) -- *Alamannia -- *Thuringia -- *Saxons(In union with the Frisians) -- jontiben Eastern Europe *Gepid Kingdom of Dacia -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Dalmatian Praetoriate (Western Roman Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Byzantine Empire -- Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Africa' Maghreb Africa *Mauretania -- Bfoxius (talk) Subsaharan Africa *Ghana -- Eastern Africa *Axum -- *Nobatia -- *Makuria -- *Alodia -- Septentrional Africa 'Asia' Middle East *Iberia -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Armenia *Sassanid Empire -- *Eastern Persia:(Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) Arabian Penninsula *Himyarite Kingdom -- *Oman -- *Ghazanids -- *Yamamma -- Siberia *''Ozburg Turks Central Asian *Kazakh Khanate *Hephtalite Khanate *Tuyuhun Southern Asia *Gupta -- *Abhira -- *Rastrakutas -- *Kadambas -- *Kalabhras -- *Gangas -- *Moriyas -- *Pallavas -- *Indo-Hepthalite *Andhra -- *Avumkta -- *Pistapura -- *Devarasta -- *Erandapala -- *Kottura -- *Nalas -- *Vakatakas -- East Asia *Liu Song Dynasty *Northern Wei Dynasty -- *Goguryeo -- -Kogasa *Rouran Khanate -- *Baekje -- *Gaya -- *Silla -- *Usan -- *Tamna -- *Japan -- VictorMolinaro (talk) 13:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Southeast Asia *Chenla -- *Champa -- *Funan -- *''Pyu City States'' 'Americas' North America *Teotihuacan -- AA1918 *Zopatecs- *''Olmecs-'' *Arawak -- *''Shoshone --'' *Iriqouis South America *Huari -- *Tiahuanaco -- Archives Game 500 Agapetus I bring the Jubilee to its beginning as in march of 500 its celebrated through the Roman and Frankish world, for the first time since Rome's collapse the Latin world is relatively united, strong, and proud of its foundations, in Rome Flavius,Nepos (Titular Emperor of the West) and Julius of Persia meet in Rome, Declaring a full union between the Roman Christianity, founding five major religious diocesis, Africa, Centered in Carthage, Asia, centered in Antiochia, Persia centered in Persapolis, Europa Poniente centered in Rome and Europa Orientalis, Centered in Constantinople, all recognizing the Pope at Rome as titular ruler of the Christian world. The mayan expansion in Cuba continues as Chichen's traders continue flooding the antillian coast of cuba, and the Tikal city state enter the colonizing of the Antilles discovering jamaica colonizing the small territories of its coast soon and beginning long term trading through the southern antilles, The also beginning founding small trading cities along the central american coast and begin contacting the Arawak at Northern Colombia, starting trading between the Southern and the Western Mesoamerica. The Slavs Bulgars form the First Bulgar Tsardom forms in the Northwestern Scythia where the structure forms (In a Khanate-Like style), and A similar thing occurs in the Hunnic-Scythian side, both states are however a weak confederation of states only connected by previous tradition. The Vulcan Barú Erupts and the Expansion of the Arawak is halted in the Coast of Panama for this period of time. Gwynedd: 'War is declared on Ceredigion. All allies are called into the war against Ceredigion. Troops are sent south to Ceredigion to commence fighting '(ALG). Goguryeo: Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built. Essex: 'propose the new border treaty with Gwynedd and accept to send some professional soldiers to help the invasion and trained their militia is they want. Build many villages in the conquered territories. What logicial do you need to edit the map? I could only do a black line near the whalish border plus other territory. '''Dal Riata: '''Resends the offer that Galloway join Dal Riata as a vassal '(RNG), and the invasion of Thumond begins '''(ALG). '''The National Druidic Church continues to establish the official rules of the religion and a list of gods and godesses is made on a massive runestone placed in Glasgow, while official rituals are still being worked on. Continues to expand the military especially the navy. To discover more trade routes explorers are sent South, North, East, and West. The sailor heading east discovers nothing, the sailor heading north discovers the Faroe Islands (renamed the Fellow Isles), the sailor heading south reachers Maritaunia, and the sailor heading west lands in a land inhabited by viscious Northerners in a place that they call Nordland (OTL Stavanger). Category:Orbis Terrarum Map Game Category:Early Middle Ages Map Games Category:Map game Category:Pre 1900 Map Games